Wrathful
by LycoX
Summary: What if Clark's encounter with Tim Westcott had gone a little differently?


**Wrathful**

 **Disclaimer: Woke up early today and made the mistake of thinking about this idea I've had for awhile now. Wouldn't leave me alone to the point I got up just so I could write it out. Also has mild inspiration from TurboMagnus' works.**

* * *

Night had fallen upon Smallville, Kansas and despite the tranquility of the area that one would probably see if they were passing through, the town was nothing close to tranquil and a good number of its citizens was aware of it. Though none of them aside from a very select few had any idea of the powder keg that was about to explode. And it all had to do with Clark Kent finding his wife, Alicia Baker-Kent in his barn and having CPR performed on her by a frantic and alarmed Lois Lane after the girl had unintentionally come across her hanging from a noose. Suffice it to say, Clark had been horrified and when he learned of who had been responsible thanks to Lois' strong suspicions, had gone from horrified to outrage wrathful and thrown caution to the wind and sped off. Surprising Lois a great deal but quickly pushing it aside to continue CPR on Alicia. Clark himself would end up about a block from the Talon and causing two fellow teens to jump thanks to his startling appearance. "Where. Is. Tim Westcott?" Demanded to know Clark of the two.

Who were both even more freaked out considering how seriously pissed off he looked! Wrathful and vengeful like even! "Uhh… At the Talon." Answered the sandy haired Blonde male of the duo in a nervous fashion.

"Dude, you alright?" Asked the Redheaded male of the other half of the duo in concern.

As never had he seen Kent look so angry and even tearful for that matter. But no answer was given as Kent turned around and made his way to the Talon, leaving the two boys to look at one another and then decide that maybe hauling ass for safer grounds would be best as an angry Clark Kent just didn't seem like a good idea to be around at the moment. Inside the Talon, the air was a little on the festive side and it had been Tim Westcott's doing as he'd shown up in a fairly good mood and ready to celebrate. Even declaring that the first few rounds of coffee and the like were on him and when asked why he was in such a darn good mood, he wouldn't really give specifics. Just that he was and because of his own good mood, it'd end up being a bit contagious. Lex though, he hadn't really been in a festive mood as he was troubled by the recent issues Clark and Alicia were having thanks to all the recent issues springing up that put her as the cause of them.

Something the man had his doubts on as he knew from a few talks with Alicia that she wasn't that willing to rock the boat. Not after Belle Reve and the whole Vegas incident that saw her become the next Mrs. Kent. _That reminds me, I still have to get those two something nice._

He was broken from his thoughts when a very familiar voice, albeit an angry one at that, hit his ears. "WESTCOTT!" Roared out one Clark Kent as the doors closed behind him, causing everyone present at the Talon to see a red faced, heavy breathing, and highly pissed off Clark Kent with what looked to be tears coming down his face.

And it made those like Lex and Lana fairly concerned to see him in that state. Tim himself could be seen leaning over from where he was with a smile on his face. "Jeez, Kent! I'm right here so you don't have to be so loud!" Called out the teenager jovially.

They all watched as Clark took a few steps forward and if anything, he seemed to get even more pissed off. "Huh, somethin' tells me you didn't like the little gift I left in your barn earlier."

"You call leaving Alicia to die on a noose to be your scapegoat a gift?" Asked Clark in a dangerous tone of voice that implied a whole lot of things.

With none of it good as everyone gasped in shock and even a bit of horror. As while everyone but Lex didn't necessarily trust the girl due to her past actions, none of them really wanted her dead. Gone from town, sure, but dead? Not at all. Tim stood up with an infuriating smile on his face. "Uhh, well, yeah. The gift that helps free you to return to being a moral man with values. The kind of morals and values that this town has lost ever since the damn Meteor Shower all those years ago. The kind that Alicia was robbing you of just by being around her and even marrying her."

Lex would have made an unkind comment if it wasn't for the fact he and everyone else saw Clark's eyes began to glow a menacing red. "Oh, looks like its too late for you then, Kent."

Clark said nothing and right before everyone's eyes, was in front of Tim and throwing him down on a table and making to slug him. Only for Tim to suddenly turn into sand and move out of the way in time of Clark's fist hitting the table and breaking it in half. Further shocking everyone and making a few began to have a lightbulb moment about who just may have been actually responsible for the recent problems that Alicia was being blamed for. "Oh my God..." Murmured Lana in shock, horror, and guilt.

"You want some help, Clark?" Asked Lex with a frown, eager to put a hurting on this kid himself for what he'd done to Alicia.

"Thanks, but no."

"Fair enough. Give him Hell."

Clark nodded without even looking in Lex's direction and sped at a smirking Tim. Who helpfully managed to use Clark's momentum to send him flying out of the Talon much to the teen Alien's displeasure. Sending him all the way across the street and into a nearby car. Tim slowly came out of the Talon with a swagger about him and that maddening smirk still on his face and everyone but Lex keeping a distance from him as they followed him out, afraid of what he might do to them. Lex however, was keeping hold of a chair that he was more then willing to use on the kid if it came down to it. And even if it didn't come down to it, he none the less would still use it cause the kid deserved it. "Aww, did you go fall and slide, Kent? Really should watch where you're going." Tim told him in mock concern as Clark got up.

And wasted no time in coming at him with his speed and managing to get a hit on his face. Sending the boy back a few steps and then doubling over from a blow to his mid-section. Clark made to deliver a blow to his back with an elbow strike but would end up stumbling over thanks to Tim dissolving into sand to avoid the blow much to the dismayed groans of those watching. "Ooh, gonna have to move faster then that, Kent."

"Careful what you wish for, cause you just might get it!"

"In that case, I really wish for this town to have its morals and values back to what they were as my dad liked to often talk about." Replied Tim as he closed his fist and sent a sand hardened version of it at Clark.

Sending him flying back but wasn't about to let that keep him on the ground for long. But Tim would continue to rain down sand hardened blows on him, forcing Clark to keep on the defensive. "You talk about morals and values yet use your abilities to hurt and try and kill others! And then frame it on Alicia! You don't know anything about morals and values!" Snarled Clark as he went on the offensive and managed to deliver another strike to Tim's face.

Only to get one back in return courtesy of a sand hardened fist. "I sure as Hell know more about them then any of you do apparently!"

"And tonight, I'm gonna prove it!" Yelled the boy as he began to surround Clark in a sandstorm that began to make everyone watching even more worried.

Sirens could even be heard in the distance but those watching really didn't think the Sheriff would be able to do much. " _Hell, Kent! Even you were starting to think Alicia was behind everything! But hey, you don't have to feel too bad about it, I mean, after all, she did try and kill Lana last year!_ " Came the distorted voice of Westcott in the sandstorm.

"You tried to kill Lana! What does that make you!?"

" _Oh Clark, you fail to realize what I'm doing! I'm doing what's right for Smallville! I have to make things right!_ "

"Somehow, I really don't think he's doing it right." Muttered Lex bitingly and gaining several agreements from his fellow watchers.

But then pained screams could be heard as a red glow was seen coming from within the sandstorm. A red glow that was coming from Clark's eyes as the sandstorm receded and a smoking red marked Tim was attempting to stand while groaning in pain. Which allowed Lex to make his move and hit the guy from behind with his chair. Instantly sending him to the ground and Clark was soon on him, repeatedly punching him in the face and not giving a damn about the fact the kid was practically begging him to stop. "Why should I stop!? You didn't do it when you went after anybody else! You killed Alicia! You killed someone I loved! All she wanted was a chance and now she'll never have it cause you took her life!"

Guilt began to eat up at many in the crowd who had been most unkind towards Alicia, Lana and Jason especially and both hoped that perhaps Clark could find it in himself to forgive them in Alicia's place. But considering how hurt and wrathful he was… They doubted it would be anytime soon before he could do so. Several Deputies showed up with Sheriff Adams in tow and tried to pull Clark away but he pushed them off with a yell and continued to wail on Tim. Barely using his strength thanks to his anger and pain and when his fist raised up once more, he suddenly found himself stopping. "Clark! Stop!"

"A-Alicia!?" Came the surprised tone of voice, one that had disbelief in it.

Those present could even clearly see her looking rather pale and shaken and Lois Lane wasn't too far off the mark either. The two quickly came over and Alicia put her hand on Clark's closed bloody fist. "Don't do this, not for me."

A tearful Clark was staring at her while Tim coughed up blood. "How… Bitch still... Alive?" Asked the pained teen as he spit up blood.

"For your own safety, shut the Hell up!" Lois told him with a glare.

"Fuck… You!"

"Let him go, baby, he's not worth it. Okay? I'm fine, a little roughed up but I'm fine, thanks to Lois. Okay? Let him go and let the Sheriff handle him from here."

Laughter and coughing could be heard coming from the beaten Tim and the laughter sounded mocking much to the dislike of those present. "Y-Yeah, lis-ten to… The bitch! Lo-ose your morals… Even more!"

"He's goading him. He wants him to kill him." Stated Jason assuredly in a worried tone while Lana looked on with fear to be seen on her face.

Alicia and Lois, along with Lex continued to talk to Clark in a comforting manner but Tim's taunts weren't helping matters any and with a look of murderous rage and glowing red eyes, Clark hit his limit. And with a yell, slammed his fist down into the ground right next to Tim's head. "You..." Began Clark while breathing heavily.

"Aren't worth it!"

He then stumbled away and held Alicia close to him as both began to cry while the Sheriff and her men hauled Tim away. And in the days to come, while many wouldn't be able to look Clark or Alicia in the eye due to how they had been towards the Blonde teleporter, Tim would end up in Belle Reve for his actions until reaching the age of adulthood. Where then he would end up in prison for life for his actions. And thanks to Lex, Clark wouldn't face any consequences for his actions since he'd been acting out of grief due to his belief Alicia had died thanks to the noose. Things between Clark and Lana, and him and most of the town would be forever changed but no one would be quite willing to cause him, Alicia, or anyone else who was friends with them problems. Not even giving him up to those who wanted to know things about him. His relationship with his parents would even be strained for awhile too while his relationship with Alicia flourished as they moved on from the Hell Tim had put them through.

The two would face many challenges together and with their friends, friends that included Lex as he'd never go down a dark path that would destroy his friendship with Clark. Even getting to be Clark's best man at his and Alicia's wedding a few months after both had graduated College. A task that hadn't necessarily been easy due to various issues from threats and the like that Clark had to deal with. But no matter what they faced, especially a determined Lois when it came to a story, or when their oldest son decided to go and be an outer space roadie of all things, Alicia and Clark stood together through it all. Happy and in love for many years as both deserved with one another.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh, that accomplished feeling after finishing this! Hope folks will have enjoyed.**


End file.
